


Bonding and Kinky Shit

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: Cortez and Bay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Demon Aphrodisiacs, Demon lovers, Demons, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Hand Jobs, Human Lovers, Humans, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mental Image Projection, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sleepy Sex, dinner date, mental images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Cortez and Bay have decided to become bond partners. This is the beginning of their kinky adventure.





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please, no stealing my characters. Thank you.

It was impossible to see in his room. My demon lover, Cortez, had his room completely blacked out, since harsh light hurt his eyes. That happens when you spend most of your life in the Underworld. I loved coming to his dark room because I felt an odd sense of oblivion, just being and not having to be. But right now, I was aroused and beyond excited. As I laid naked on the soft sheets, my erection painfully hard and resting on my stomach, I watched for the orange glow of Cort's eyes as he moved around the room. I knew he was teasing me, making me wait for his presence. And I would try to get up and follow him if I knew for certain I wouldn't break some priceless artifact. I hated waiting though! Desperate, I wrapped my hand around my cock and gently stroked it. Up, down, up – SNAP!

I quickly pulled my hand back and rubbed it, groaning as Cortez teased me with his tail.

"Patience, Bay," He said in a soft timber as he pulled his tail away.

'Fucking, bastard,' I thought. 'I'd cut off his tail if that single touch didn't turn me on so much.'

"You have no idea what my tail is capable of," He laughed. "Especially inside of you."

Damn, I forgot demons could read minds. Some better than others and Cortez was one of the better ones.

I sighed and laid my head back after closing my eyes, not that it made much of a difference. Even though I was excited, I was nervous too. This would be my first time taking anything up the ass. Cortez teased me a shit ton this past week, playing with me whenever he could. He'd stretch me out on his long fingers after taking me into his mouth, but that's as far as it went. Okay, that's not true. I blew him a few times and fondled his sac… when he would let me. I once asked Cortez why he didn't like me blowing him and he said, "I'd much rather be kneeling behind you." And there goes the stupid images of me, bent over, and getting fucked by Cortez. Fuck, I really need to come, I mentally whined.

I felt eyes watching me. Opening them, I see Cortez's glowing orange eyes staring at me from the foot of the bed. Without any prompt, he climbed onto the bed and I parted my legs for him. I sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, even if I couldn't see it, and just waited. Cortez knew better than to ask me if I was ready. If he did, I'd say, "No!" and chicken out, like the last two times. Cort wasn't angry with me though. He made me come so hard I was pretty sure the rest of his brethren heard my screams. Which is why for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why Cortez was currently sucking me.

I gasped and gripped the sheets as he licked the sensitive underside. Fuck, I thought it was just going to be some prep and then Cort would slam home.

"Co-Cortez?" I stuttered, voicing my unspoken question.

"You're not ready," He said after coming off of me with a pop. He lift my cock and started stroking it.

I hissed as he played with the head after stroking back up, making me dig my heels into the bed. I tried not to thrust up into his hand, make myself look desperate, but having his hand around me felt so good. After learning what my body liked, Cortez knew exactly where to squeeze and where to stroke.

I was granted a reprieve when Cort reached over and started rummaging through the drawer to the side. I could hear the many things scraping against the old wood before he shut it. I heard the cap of (what I assumed was) a bottle of lube snap open and Cortez rubbing it somewhere on his person.

This was it, I thought. It's going to hurt, then Cort is going to fuck me. And then, I'll be in more pain the next morning. Cortez obviously had other plans as he picked up my dripping member again. His now slick hand traveled up and down my cock with no resistance, making me moan loudly. My body jumped when I felt Cort's lubed fingers press against my puckered hole.

"Relax, Bay," He said as he circled my tense hole. "You've done this part many times before."

He was right, I had done this before, so I willed by body to relax. Cort helped by stroking me again.

His finger rested at my asshole for a moment before it started to push in, twisting and turned until it popped in. He slid it back out as he stroked up and lighted squeezed the head of my dick before pushing back in. His hands alternated, leaving me breathless and moaning. The pace was steady and slowly driving crazy. That is until Cort pulled his hand away.

I looked up and found his bright orange eyes staring back at me. I gulped when I saw them getting lower and lower until I could feel his breath on me. He kissed my hip and down to the base of my cock. I bit my lip, hearing his deep chuckle because I knew how much he loved it when I did that.

Keeping an eye on this teasing little fucker, I felt him scrape his teeth along my member.

"Holy shit!" I hissed as my body tensed up and his sharp canines scraped against the sensitive head. I moaned when he took me into his mouth as he started to press two fingers into me. I let out a shaky breath as his sucking got louder and more enthusiastic, trying not to move because I knew what those long, sharp teeth could do.

Cort slid in one finger again and then the other. My hand took on a life of its own and searched for one of his horns. When I did, I squeezed it tight, making Cortez moan around me; I learned these things were sensitive mother fuckers. I moaned louder when he started thrusting and scissoring his fingers into me. He never hit that spot, the one that made me scream to the high heavens. But I wanted him to hit it now, not hard, just a –

"Ah-huh!" My breathing hitched, stars dancing in my non-existent vision. "Cort!" I shouted as he gently brushed against my prostate again. It was the only warning he got before I came hard.

Cort sucked me dry as I panted, my cock pulsing as it rid itself of my seed.

I became aware of the fingers that were moving inside of me, now three. They stretched me out, a tight and almost painful fit, as Cortez knelt in front of me. I could feel his strong body against my own. My legs were just over his powerful thighs. His free hand held my hip firmly, but reassuringly, while his thumb stroked my hipbone. His fingers had loosened me well, but I was still nervous. I knew how long Cortez was and I'm still trying to figure out if I can take all of him or not.

In the dark, our eyes met again, piercing orange dug into my soul.

"You will be able to." He said casually.

My arousal spiked again when his fingers just brushed over my prostate. I gasped, feeling like the air in my lungs was being pushed out of me. My flaccid cock was quickly hardening again. I gripped Cort's forearm as he held me down across my waist. I tried to close my legs, but his body stopped me. Cortez leaned over and kissed me passionately. I got lost in the kiss, my panic reduced. I reminded myself that this was Cortez with me. He respected me and would keep me safe. He drove me crazy with pleasure and reassured me that it was alright. And shit, I wanted him in me!

"Say you're ready, Bay, and I'll make you feel like this always." He emphasized his words by pressing against my prostate a little harder, making me expose my neck and keen loudly. Not one to miss an opportunity, Cort kissed and bit at my neck. "Please, Bay? I need to hear you say it."

My heart frantically raced as I said, "Yes, yes! Fuck, yes, I'm ready!"

Cort kissed me with a new passion as he pulled his fingers out slowly. He lined himself up to my hole and pulled back. Panting, I stared into the orange glow above me. I nodded before Cortez started pushing in. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream. I could feel more lube being poured onto me, the cold drizzle falling onto my sac and coating my asshole. The shock pulled me back. I started babbling incoherently, but Cort seemed to catch it. He pulled me up, so we were chest-to-chest and I was straddling his lap. His hot erection rested at the crack of my ass as he pulled me into another searing kiss.

"Breathe, Bay," Cortez said softly. "You control the pace, alright? You can go as slow or as fast as you want."

Holy shit, he was letting me control this?! Well… um…

I grabbed his dick and stroked it softly. It was still slick and it was hot… and just big. I took a deep breath. Just do it, I told myself.

I rubbed the head of his cock against my puckered hole. Using one hand to help guide him in as I spread my cheeks with the other. I started pushing down and fuck, this shit burned. It took a little while, but once I got the head in, I had to stop and take a breather. Cortez rubbed my back and kissed my temple, while I absently stroked his shoulder. My hands quickly turned into claws when I started pushing down again. Tears were starting to form and I bit my lip to keep from crying. Cort let me work through it though. I knew I could, he knew I could, so this was getting done. I only had two more inches to go, so I braced myself and slammed down before he could stop me.

I bit back my scream-turned-into-a-choke and he started kissing my cheek and calling me a "stupid, impatient human."

"You know what," I mumbled. "When you have a huge dick going up your ass, then come talk to me about being a 'stupid, impatient human.'"

Cort laughed and kissed my lips again. I kissed him back softly and enjoyed a few minutes of my hole throbbing. After that, I told him he could move, but Cortez reminded me that I controlled the pace. I nodded and wrapped my hands behind his neck before I lifted myself a little and sank back down.

Our moans filled the room as I got comfortable moving. It wasn't exactly a stellar feeling, but as I kept moving and my muscles relaxed; it got easier. It also gave me time to enjoy kissing Cortez and for us to stroke each others' bodies. I switched from bouncing up and down to grinding and that made all the difference. I started hitting my prostate, feeling how Cortez slid inside me. It had my toes curling as I moaned against his neck. Cort started kissing my shoulder and nibbling at the flesh before smoothing out the sting with flicks of his serpent tongue.

I wanted to keep going, I wanted to make us both come, but my thighs were starting to burn. I was out of breath and desperate, making my moments sporadic and choppy. Cort saw this and told me to get off of him. I thought he was calling it quits for the night, but I was so close and he hadn't come, and so I whined and shook my head. He sighed and wrapped his hands around my thighs. Making me fall back onto the pillows with him on top of me, he rotated his hips slowly.

"Cortez!" I wheezed.

"It was not a request, but a command, lover," He growled into my neck and dragged his canines across my jugular. "Now, pull your knees up to your chest." He said as he pulled out of me and coated himself in more lube. I did as told and winced at the stretch and dull ache in my ass. I bit my lip as Cortez placed the head of his dick at my twitching asshole; our eyes met as he slowly pushed in. I gasped as I felt his strong hips press against me before he experimentally thrust. The grip on the back of my knees grew harsher as Cort started moving faster.

Cortez was mindful of my already achy body. He kissed my lips, face, and my upper chest. He gripped my cock and stroked it in time with his thrust. I moaned when he told me to lift my hips higher and he started to slide against my prostate. I screamed when he thrust in hard, slamming my pour gland. Cort must have liked my reaction because he adjusted himself. He hooked his hands around my legs and forced them up and away from my chest. He took up a punishing pace, making me throw my head back and scream at the ceiling. Cort came in me quickly, coating my insides in his cum. He pulled out and flipped me onto my stomach. Fuck, so close, I thought as I thrust against the sheets. Fortunately, Cort didn't keep me waiting too long before he slammed home again.

Face first in the pillows and hips high up, I couldn't do much, but pant as Cortez drove into me. He hit my gland over and over until I had tears of pleasure in my eyes. Without much warning, my body just snapped, I came into the sheets. Cort didn't slow down though, and I didn't want him to. This was the grand finale. He'd bite me soon and seal us as a pair, partners for a lifetime.

At this point, Cort's body was fueling mine. I was so tired, so ready to just pass out. Oh fuck, I couldn't pass out now!

Cort showed me no mercy as his body rammed into mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I tiled my head to the side. Our eyes met for a split second before he came down and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed as I came again, both pleasurable and painful, and Cortez came in me with a growl.

I really couldn't take anymore and I passed out. At least I got to remember my bonding with Cort.


	2. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy hand job
> 
> This is placed the morning (afternoon) after the bonding.

I woke up a few minutes later to Cortez pleading for me to wake up. The room was still dark, but I could feel his rough hands on my cheeks, his thumbs stroking them softly.

"Bay?" I could hear him through my unconscious fog. "Bay, can you hear me? Come back, my sweet human. Come back to me."

I groaned and tiled my head to the side, hissing as my fresh mark moved.

"There, Bay. Yes, come back to me. Listen to my voice. Concentrate on it, Bay."

"Jeez, Cort," I said, my voice rough from screaming. "When you said the bonding would be intense I didn't think I'd pass out."

Cortez chuckled. "I did not think so either. No, no. Do not get up yet." He said as I tried to sit up.

Cort lit a candle and placed a shade over it to dull the bright flame. He fed me some water and crackers before handing me pain killers. As I sat in bed and nibbled on my crackers, he helped dress my new bite. He carefully cleaned the tender flesh. I hissed periodically as he dabbed at the deepest part of the bite, where his canines had been. I laughed in pain as I tried not to move away from Cortez, but it hurt! What did you expect me to do?

"All done," Cortez said after a minute or so as he placed a bandage over the bite. He scooted closer and nuzzled into my hair, bring a little more cuddly than usual. I chalked it up to the new bonding. It was actually kind of nice.

After spending a few minutes, I gently pushed Cort away, telling him that we needed to clean up the bed. Cort tried to tell me to stay in bed, to relax and take an easy, but I told him to shush even when I had trouble getting out of bed. 

"We can't strip the bed of sheets if I'm on top of them," I argued. "So I'm going to help you do this. That way we'll be twice as fast."

I mostly just pulled the pillows and comforter off the bed. Cort did the rest of the work before I could even attempt to do it, but I didn't mind all that much. It gave me time to watch his sexy as fuck body.

Cort wasn't exactly all muscle, but he sure wasn't a skinny dude. He had just the right amount of chub around his stomach to know that he wasn't like… I don't know. I've just had some not-so-happy experiences with the super trim, super built types, okay? Cortez was just his own brand of sex on legs. 

Cort finished up the bed, throwing all the pillows and a new comforter on top. It was surprisingly cooler in the Underworld than I expected. But either way, I carefully crawled into bed, mindful of my tender asshole, and Cort followed after me. We quickly fell asleep, snuggled together.

 

I woke up to Cortez stroking my shoulder and back. Sometimes in the night, I must have rolled onto Cort's chest and threw my leg over his. Hell, I didn't even wake up when my neck pressed against the pillow. Like it is now. Actually… it kind of hurts a bit.

"Morning, Cort," I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Good afternoon, Bay." Cort leaned down to peck my lips, but I scooted away from him.

"Sorry, big guy, morning breath. Be back in a sec.

Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true, but a big part of it was. I didn't want to kiss Cortez with morning breath. I just think that's kind of gross. But I also wanted to check myself over. 

After shutting the bathroom door, who knew the Underworld had bathrooms, I lit the two candles. Casting the tiny room in a soft warm glow, I turned to the mirror. My jaw dropped at what I saw. I looked fucking wrecked!

My hair was a complete mess. My eyes looked like they've been crying. There were bruises in some odd places. Looking down, I saw that I gave myself handprint-shaped bruises around the backs of my knees. And my knees looked raw, carpet burned. Well, technically, it'd be bed sheet burns, right? I didn't even want to know what the bite looked like. Plus, Cortez told me to keep it on until I have to change it. Looking at my sex-worn body, I looked bad, but I didn't feel all that bad. 

I sighed and grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth quickly, washed my face, used the bathroom, and washed up again. It was a relatively quick routine. I blew out the candles and exited the bathroom. Apparently, I wasn't quick enough because Cortez was surprisingly sleeping, even lightly snoring. Damn him! He woke me up, tried to kiss me, so I got up to brush my teeth to get rid of my morning breath. And when I come back to bed, he's sleeping... 

A devious smile stretched across my lips as I made my way onto the bed, as ninja like as possible. Crawling up to his side, I laid out on my side and stroked my fingers along his cock. It twitched slightly under my touch as I continued further down to stroke his sac. Cort gave me a small moan. Checking on him, I sighed. He wasn't awake just yet.

I smirked to myself and rubbed the head, massaging my fingers up and down the dick before me. I wasn't exactly unaffected my what I was doing either. Thank goodness for sleeping naked in bed. Soon, both of our cocks were erect and aching. Well, mine was aching. 

"Having fun are we, Bay?" came Cortez's low timber. 

"So much fun." I said as I gave Cort a full stroke, fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing just so. 

Cort leaned his head back into the pillows as I continued to play with him. I pulled the left over bottle of lube closer to me and squeezed some onto my hand. I swung my legs over his thighs. Situating myself over him, I stroked his cock faster. 

Cortez's breathing picked up as my hand moved up and down. His hands massaged my thighs before his hands covered mine, working with me to make him cum. Cort groaned, closing his eyes as his body tensed. Then thick ropes of white covered our hands. 

Our hands were still locked as Cortez breathed through his post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Come," Cort said as he tried to pull me closer, but I ducked away from him and rolled off the bed. 

"No, no," I smiled. "We're both covered in your mess now and we need to clean up." I moved into the bathroom. 

"Bay..."

"Yeah," I turned back to him, waiting for him. 

"Are you injured from last night?" He said skeptically. 

"Nah, just a little sore. Promise, nothing too bad."

Cort watched me for a minute before he said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be so rough with you last night."

"I'm not." I winked and turned back into the bathroom. I could hear Cort's chuckle echo across the walls. I liked this bonding this- ache and all.


	3. Pixie Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding gift from one of Cort's friends, Zachary, who is also newly bonded.

Cort and I had been laying in bed making out when there was a knock at the door. I moved away and threw the sheets over my legs, covering my waist, as Cort answered the door. Nude and all, he didn't really care. Yeah, demons wore clothing, but… not as often when they're home. Anyway, no one was supposed to really bother us, at least that's what Cort said, so I was curious to know who was knocking around these parts.

"Zachary," Cort greeted warmly. "I was not expecting you."

"Yeah, you cock block," I yelled from the bed. "Cort and I were trying to have a sexy moment."

I had met Zachary before and I actually liked him. We got along well enough. Zach was more laidback than Cort, but just as scary. He only has one horn because, rumor has it, during a fight his opponent had him by the horn. (Remember, I said those things were sensitive mother fuckers). In order to win, Zach broke his horn and beat the hell out of the other guy. Um, demon, I mean. Cortez has told me before that he didn't think he could bring himself to brake one of his horns. So yeah, that little stunt won Zach some major credit.

"My apologies, Bay," Zach said with a soft smile. "I will not keep Cortez for long."

Cort and Zach started whispering to each other. I couldn't pick up on anything besides Cort's excited babbling, but whatever it was, it had him radiating happy vibes from. Zach bid us both good night and left. Closing the door behind him, Cort made his way back to the bed, his hands cradling something in front of him.

"What's that?" I asked as I scooted closer to him. 

"This is what my kind calls 'Pixie Dust.' It's a… sex drug, essentially."

"Like Viagra or something." I leaned my chin against his shoulder as he slowly opened the box.

"No, it does not aid in prolonging an erection. It actually slows down the recovery process."

"Why on earth would you want that?!"

I was seriously confused. We want to cum as soon as possible, right? At least I do. There are people that want to have an erection and want to orgasm. Plain and simple. Some people can't even do that! Why would you want to slow it down?

Cortez chuckled. "Because, my sweet human, demons have a tendency to orgasm too early. Pixie Dust slows our recovery time, so orgasm are further apart and therefore allows us to… continue our activities for longer."

"Oh…" I smacked my lips. "You want to try it, don't you?" I smiled into his shoulder.

"Yes, I do, but only if you're comfortable with it."

"We haven't had marathon sex in awhile. I wouldn't mind it at all."

Cort turned and pecked me on the lips. "Alright, let's try this."

I watched him pull out a small pouch and a tiny spoon. He pulled out a little bit of the Pixie dust, dumping it into the palm of his hand. Cort breathed in the fine blue powder, holding his breath for five counts before releasing his breath.

"Feel any different?" I watched him carefully.

"I won't know until after I cum."

Cortez leaned over and pulled me into a kiss. We started out slow, like we always do, exploring each other's mouths and bodies. I brushed the back of my hand against his cheek as he placed a hand on my waist. I parted my lips and licked at Cort's bottom lip, which he responded to, opening his mouth over me and licking at my bottom lip.

I leaned back into the pillows and pulled Cort on top of me. Hooking my hands around his neck, I ground against his thigh. He moaned against my lips and flicked his serpent tongue against mine. Our kiss deepened as Cort rubbed at my still lubed hole. (Thank you, Zach, for interrupting us, again). Without actually looking, I grabbed the bottle and lubed up my fingers. Pushing Cort's hand away, I slipped two fingers into my ass and gasped as I stretched myself out a little more.

Cort kissed me harder, ran his fingers along my chest and played with my nipples. I found my prostate on my own, but it was so hard to reach sometimes. I whined pitifully as I made another attempt to hit it again. Of course, Cortez wanted to help. He slipped his lubed finger into my ass along with my own and curved it just so. It was just a small brush, not even a tap, and I had to drop his kiss to catch my breath.

We continued like that for a long time, stretching me out, exciting Cort, becoming sexually frustrated with each other. It was a long night. A long time of drawn out whimpers and gasps, of soft thrust and pleas for more, of rough bouts of thrusts before the gentle tease. It was an awesome night of marathon sex. I just hoped we got to use the Pixie Dust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in the last two pieces, but I might not always be able to post on whatever day. I'll try to keep up, but no promises.


	4. Dirty Mental Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cortez and Bay go out to dinner and Cort gets a little dirty minded.

Earlier in the afternoon, I had suggested to Cort that we have lunch up-top. I knew Cort enjoyed visiting the human world, my world, even if the sun was a bitch to his eyes. As of late, we haven't been up there much; I mostly live in the Underworld now. So I was pleasantly surprised when Cort suggested as have dinner together instead.

"Find a nice suit too." He told me before I left.

"Oh, fancy."

Now sitting in a private room with Cort, both of us dressed in our best suits, I didn't think this could be a better date. I had gone with my plain white dress shirt and black suit, foregoing the tie. Cort had chosen his royal blue dress shirt and dark grey suit, also no tie. I thought he looked especially handsome in his suit, well, the only suit he owned, but I never get tired of seeing him in it. Ew, I had a chick moment!

"You are staring again," Cort reminded me after the waiter topped off our waters.

"Can you blame me?"

"Looking at you," His eyes roamed my relaxed body. "Of course not."

"Smooth." I smiled, taking a sip of my water. Behind my eyes, there was a flash of an image. It surprised me, the actual image, I dribbled water down my chin.

"Are you alright, Bay?" Cort looked up from his menu.

"I'm fine, just a little clumsy today." I wiped away the water from my chin and dabbed at my pants, nothing too bad.

Now that was just weird. That has never happened before. I've never imaged myself laying back in bed, completely naked. I looked completely flushed in the image. Feeling my cheeks and forehead, I did feel a little warm. And my breathing looked rushed. Checking my pulse, it was just a bit fast.

I took a deep breath and looked over the menu. Cort and I have been here a couple of times, so I vaguely knew what I wanted, but for the hec of it, I read it over again. 

For a second, seriously, I blinked and there was another image. It was Cort and I. We were pressed up against a wall. No, wait, it was the shower wall. Cort was- Oh god!

I jumped away from the table, pushing as far back into my chair as possible. I swear I thought I felt something playing with my asshole.

"Bay, are you sure you're alright?" Cort asked me again.

"I think I'm going crazy," I whispered.

"Are we ready to order?" The waiter walked up to our table.

Cort and I both ordered steaks; I was pretty hungry, skipping lunch to enjoy dinner. I ordered a side salad instead though. After the waiter left, I rolled my neck and tried to relax again. I could tell that Cort was watching me in interest. Why? Probably because I was super freaking jumpy. I mean, something touched my ass! Well, I thought something touched my ass…

Now, Cortez and I started up a conversation. We talked about what he was up to today and what I was up to. We talked about upcoming events that we wanted to attend. We just talked and every so often I would get these weird "visions," I had dubbed them. I swear, Cort had something to do with it. He wasn't overly concerned for my spasm moments or the fact that I thought I was going crazy. He reassured me that everything was alright and that he didn’t "sense another presence with us." So yeah, I was pretty sure it was him sending me all those dirty minded messages.

Cortez fucking me doggy style accompanied by the sensation of a hand running down my back.

Cortez sucking me off as I squeezed his horns.

Cortez teasing me until he gave me a ruined orgasm.

Me fucking myself on his cock as he laid back and watched me.

If either of us concentrated hard enough, I could feel Cortez reaching into my mind and teasing my sense, making me think that he was touching me, inside me. It was driving me crazy with lust. I wanted to finish dinner and I wanted him to fuck my brains out. My pants had grown too tight for my liking and I was sure that my cheeks were pink from all the mental teasing. 

When our food came, Cort at least let me finish half of my plate before sending me another image. I all out glared at him and the fucker had the nerve to smirk at me! 

"Is the food to your liking, my sweet human?"

"It's fantastic, my horny little fucker." I said sweetly. That drew a particularly loud laugh from him, but I wasn't trying to be funny.

We finished our meals before I excused myself to the bathroom.

"You are making me pay?" Cortez smiled at me as I got up. "That is very unlike you."

"When have you ever let me pay for dinner and you deserve it after the hell you put me through." I said over my shoulder as I hurried to the bathroom, trying to cover myself up so no one would see me.

I turned on the faucet and splash cold water onto my face. It felt so good against my heated flesh as I combed my fingers through my hair, completely slicking it back. Cortez came into the bathroom soon after and stepped up behind me. He turned me around to face him before kissing me roughly. I sighed into the kiss and ground my hips against his, loving the friction. 

"If you thought dinner was hell, wait until I have you home."

"Cort, please, please take my home. Now," I moaned as he kissed down the column of my throat. "Before someone walks in."

Cortez pulled out his key and stuck it into the wall behind us. Cort's bedroom door started to form on the wall, basically creating a short-term portal to the Underworld. He pulled open the door and dragged me inside. He pulled away our suit jackets and threw them onto a chair. Cort quickly unbuttoned my shirt as I worked open his, pulling the fabric from our pants. 

Once our shirts were gone, we were on each other again, kissing and nipping at each other's lips before I fall back on the bed. In seconds, the belt was off and so were my pants. I kicked them away along with my shoes and socks; Cortez did the same. I pulled my legs up and away from my chest, exposing my asshole and catching Cort's attention. He stepped up to me, now fully naked, and touched the surface of the butt plug firmly lodged into my hole.

"When did you do this?" He asked me curiously, clearly turned on.

"After I took a shower and got dressed," I smiled mischievously. "I had a feeling something like this would happen and if not, eh. Then at least I could say I had a dirty little secret."

Cort leaned over me and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back with everything I had. He started playing with the plug, slowly twisting it back and forth. He carefully pulled it out a little and pushed it back in. Fuck, I was loose, not as much as I would like, but it definitely helps in the long run.

I grabbed the lube and passed it to Cort when he asked. He removed the butt plug and placed it on the nightstand. Lubing up his fingers, he easily slid in two and worked me open as his sucked and kissed along my chest. I had relaxed into the bed and just let Cort work my body. And oh, I loved it when he did.

Soon, he was three fingers in me, comfortably so, and pulled away. Cort positioned himself at my hole, raised my hips slightly, and pushed in. I sighed and immediately started moving; I wanted it rough. Cort got the message and started the punishing pace that I loved, focusing on thrusting in and out of my hole and just missing my prostate. Every so often, he'd hit it or give me a really hard thrust. It made me lose my breath and pant heavily afterward. 

"Fuck, Cort, come on. Give it to me, baby," I could hear myself saying. "Do the all things you showed me during dinner."

That seemed to be the trigger because Cort had given it to me. He fucked me long and hard, he flipped me over and fucked me slow, he teased me again and again. And all I did was ask for more. At some point, Cort couldn't hold on any longer. I could feel the tension rising in his body as he rocketed towards orgasm. He started kissing and biting at the back of my neck and at my bonding mark. I turned my head this way and that to allow him the most access. He mainly focused on the bite though.

As soon as he came, I did too. I screamed and pulled at the sheets, feeling his canines sink into my neck again, and thrust back onto Cort's cock.

In hindsight, the biting had been hot as hell, but it was mostly healed when he did that, so now it had to heal all over again.

"You are so not doing that again." I said as Cort put a fresh gauze on my neck as he smirked to himself. "I'm serious. Do you have any idea how freaking difficult it is to keep this shit clean, clean it out, and then remember to bandage it again?!"

"No, I do not know how difficult it is, but I am willing to find out." He smiled.

"Are you serious, right now?" I really couldn't tell sometimes with him.

"Absolutely."

"Definitely maybe," I said after giving it some thought. "That could be fun."

Cortez hummed and pulled me into his chest. "To be marked by you, yes, it does sound fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be slowly adding in tags and such as I add chapters


End file.
